


Peace

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, old fic, speed pronz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, Harry and Draco search for peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> First H/D. Written for SpeedPronz challenge.

Harry staggered up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, falling against the wall more than once in his exhaustion. He was so weary – the last year of skipping from location to location, the day's emotional events, and the muted celebrations and quiet mourning he had left behind him in the Great Hall had taken what little strength he had left and he could barely lift his feet. His eyes kept closing of their own accord and Harry seriously contemplated just curling up right there on the stairs.

'Here,' a quiet voice said and Harry felt a strong hand close around his bicep. 'Let me help.'

Harry frowned, trying to place the voice, but the warmth from the hand felt so good and the strength in the body he leant heavily against was comforting, so he allowed the mystery man to steer him up the steps to his old dorm.

Draco wasn't sure why he'd followed Potter to the Gryffindor Tower, but he was unable to stop himself, drawn to the dark haired boy.

Man. He just killed The Dark Lord. He's no boy.

He watched as Potter stumbled, his legs giving way under him, and before he could stop himself, Draco had reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Here,' he said, fully expecting to be pushed away. 'Let me help you.'

But Potter didn't push him away, he didn't even flinch. He just leaned in against Draco's shoulder and let him guide him to the nearest dorm.

Harry collapsed face first onto the bed with a guttural groan. 'Thanks,' he muttered into the pillow before he turned his head to peer at his saviour.

'Malfoy?' he said, his forehead creasing in confusion.

He stared at the other man, the familiar feelings of dislike gone. Now, all he felt was numb and Harry closed his eyes tightly, too tired to continue their seven year long fued. 'Thanks,' he whispered then opened his eyes. 'I don't know why you helped me, but thanks.'

Malfoy swallowed hard – Harry could see his throat undulate – and admitted softly, 'I don't know why either. But...you're welcome.'

Harry blinked slowly then pushed himself up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a good look at Malfoy and was surprised to see the pallor of his skin, the dark circles under his eyes. This last year had been tough on the blonde as well.

'Are...are you...alright?' he asked haltingly and Draco looked surprised.

'Yes,' he mumbled then he sank down onto the closed lid of a trunk. 'Thanks to you.'

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched. 'I would never have expected you to admit you owed me anything, Malfoy,' he said, his voice teasing but gentle.

Malfoy, to Harry's surprise, smiled. It was the first genuine smile he'd seen ever seen on Malfoy's face and he couldn't help returning it, a spark of...something...heating him as, for the first time in a long time, Harry didn't feel quite so dead on the inside.

It's always him. He's always been the one who can make me feel something...

Draco was startled at how easily Potter had managed to coax a smile from him when he felt so utterly miserable, but found that he liked basking in the warmth of Harry's return grin.

'Neither would I,' Draco confessed and for a moment, they grinned at each other and Draco was hopeful that all was not lost for him.

'I should go,' he said, not wanting to push his luck. 'Sleep, Potter.'

He made to stand, but froze when Potter reached out and grasped the front of his shirt. 'What...?' he said, but his words dried up when Potter's lips pressed against his own.

The kiss could barely be described as that at first – just a soft press on mouth on mouth – but then Potter's lips parted and his tongue traced a feather light pattern across Draco's bottom lip. A gasp escaped him at the startlingly erotic touch and Potter took advantage, dipping his tongue into Draco's mouth.

With a muffled moan, Draco tilted his head, allowing the other man better access, and met the probing tongue with his own. The kiss deepened, but remained slow and lazy and sweeter than Draco ever imagined a kiss could be. He lost track of time as their lips caressed each other, as they tasted every single bit of soft flesh, but eventually, his lungs screamed for oxygen and he pulled back.

'Gods,' Draco breathed, leaning his forehead against Potter's. 'Potter...what...'

'I think,' Potter whispered, touching Draco's face lightly with his fingers. 'That you should call me Harry.'

Draco smiled. 'Harry,' he tried, the name so unfamiliar yet so right on his tongue.

Potter...Harry...closed his eyes and sighed. 'I'm tired, Draco,' he said, a thrill running through the blonde at the sound of his name falling from Harry's lips. 'Stay with me?'

Draco bit his lip, hesitating just for a moment before he crawled into bed next to Harry. 'Just this once, Po...Harry,' Draco muttered, stifling a noise of contentment when Harry curled his body into his.

Harry muttered something Draco couldn't understand then he felt fingers twining with his own.

'Sure,' Harry said softly, for the first time in a long time, feeling at peace. 'Just this once.'

Fin.


End file.
